


I Failed

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Charlie takes a trip to the graveyard to apologise. Series 33.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 4





	I Failed

It was early in the morning as Duffy walked through the graveyard, a bunch of daffodils in her hand. The sun was barely over the horizon as she followed the slightly overgrown path to a familiar grave nestled between two trees.

As she approached she was surprised to find she wasn't the only early morning visitor. He had his back to her, sat on the grass placing flowers into a vase by the headstone. Duffy smiled briefly as she realised he too had brought daffodils, trust him to remember those were her mother's favourites.

She was about to approach when she heard his voice. She quickly dashed behind one of the trees.

"I'm so sorry Kate." He murmured, placing his hand on the headstone, tracing the letters with his finger. "I failed. You trusted me and I failed. I never meant for any of this to happen. I let old habits get the better of me, no wonder she felt neglected. I'll make it right though. I promised you that I would take care of your little girl and I intend to honour that." He sighed. "I just need to find a way to convince her to let me back in, to tell me what's wrong."

Charlie jumped slightly as he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. He looked up, startled to see his wife stood behind him, her face streaked with tears.

"You weren't the one that failed Charlie." She whispered sadly.

Charlie reached up and covered her hand with his own. "We can make this right though, I shouldn't have given up on you so easily."

Duffy pulled her hand away and moved to sit down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "We'll find a way, we always do."


End file.
